Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supply installations comprising two parallel pipes for feeding two different fluids to the same apparatus and which are capable of being instantaneously connected and disconnected.
By way of example, such installations include oxyacetylene torches for welding and cutting, where it is desired to maintain the torches removable from the gas supply and which are consequently joined by rapid-action couplings to twin supply pipes.